Fantasy on the forest floor
by Neitonen
Summary: Kagome finds herself from a situation she sure does like! ONE-SHOT with implication on sexuality.


Black and silver hair scattered everywhere. Two beating hearts and racing minds, so close one another.

~ So close!

She can feel his breath on her ear and neck, she shivers. He can see her black curling locks swaying from his breath. He can also see her small hand resting over the grass with his hand holding firmly her wrist. If it weren't for her suprised breating and her scent, one might have thought she was relaxed. She is laying on her back agaist the forest floor with her knees bent. She just has a masculine body over her own feminin. Their chests are just an inch apart, but everytime she inhale's her soft chest meets his stern one. Their hips however are quite apart, lucky for him. If they were to touch in this position, she would surely notice his hardened member.

Slowly so, so wery slowly he starts to lean away, to give her some space. Once their eyes make contact his grip on her slim wrists suddenly loosen. But she does not take her hands from his. She is not angry, she is not even surprised anymore. She seems almost -could it be? Her eyes are full of a feeing new to his eyes. Seeing her like this almost makes him scared somehow. He feels a bit vulnerable seeing such LUST, in the eyes of someone so modest and chaste.

She can see the surprise in his eyes, but she knows the reason. How could she not show him such a strong feeling? And suddenly she can't fight anymore. She lifts her upperbody upwards and reach's for him. Once she is midway, he come's to meet her.

The kiss is more of a smack. It's happens too fast and their teeth collide a bit. Both lips are dry and for a split-second the are stuck to each other. They both feel lick their lips instictively as they part. She starts to pull away from him, ashamed of her eagerness and lack of skill. When suddenly he rushes to grab her.

He lowers himself agaist her body, he gently puts one hand to the side of her face. With his other hand he tries to hold his weight, so he wouldn't hurt her. And just as their lips meet again their hips collide. He roughly presses his lips to hers -and she answers. The kiss is like a soft pillow under a weary head. It's like a rain on day too hot.

"Kagome" -he breathes to her ear.

"Inuyasha" -she answers.

"Kagome!" -he says again, however the sound is somehow off.

"Kagome wake up!" -calls Sango to her ear again.

The image of a loving Inuyahsa starts to fade as Kagome is being pulled out of her daydream. As she slowly opens her eyes she feels lost. It take's a moment to remember were she is. It's evening in the feudal era and she is at a camp with only Sango and Kilala.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango ask's with a worry in her voice.

Though Kagome is still half a sleep she still reflexively answers:

"Oh, nothing nothing." And that is when she realise's what she had been doing just now. 'I was having a dream like that!' -She thinks and blushes furiously.

"Are you sure? Cos' you're face is all red and you are panting, could you have caught some illness?" Sango says douptfull.

"Oh! No, I was just um..-having a nightmare. That's all." She answers and gives a reassuring smile.

'She's smiling cos' she had a nightmare? Oh, I guess she's just half asleep still.' -Sango considers but still says:

"Must have been pretty bad nightmare, 'cos you were moaning and calling for Inuyahsa."

Now Kagome remembers to turn her face the other way as she start to blush again.

"Yea, it was kinda _bad_.." She said -even when she wanted to say _gorgeous_"

~ ' I so wish Inuyahsa would do that someday..'

In the meantime a half asleep Inuyasha sneezes in his human form. He is not a half demon right now becose tonight it is newmoon. He is in a small shack with Shippou and Miroku. He wonders who could be talking about him and wery soon Inuyahsa finds himself thinking about Kagome. After a while Inuyasha falls asleep hoping that Kagome is speaking something good about him.

In his dream black and silver hair are scattered everywhere.


End file.
